


Make her Mine

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Feudal Lord Haidmaiden Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: A short oneshot story for Kaoriva on Tumblr and I somewhat thought up over night.I hope this satisfy’s your Feudal Lord Hand Maiden Trope somewhat. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Make her Mine

From the day she was born. Mami Tomoe was bred and raised as the perfect Feudal Lord’s child. Lord Tomoe doted on his daughter far more than any Daimyo should to their offspring. Perhaps he simply loved his daughter and felt guilt he wasn’t always there to tend to her needs. Or perhaps he doted on her simply for feeling lost that his wife had died in childbirth; His soulmate.

Whatever the reason would be not a soul would know. Mami grew up with everything. From the finest clothing to jewelary. To the best servants a noble could hire to tend to his daughter. Even without a mother figure Mami took to her fathers servant Junko as a mother figure. Junko had been there from Mami’s birth to her twelfth birthday til she passed away of illness. But Junko had a daughter who would come to serve Mami in her mothers place. Madoka was a servant that didn’t fit the warring era of Japan. She was far to kind and open heart. But still able to be strong when the moment called upon her. She became one of Mami’s good friends but because of their status’ they never did much out of their roles. Mami even befriended a young girl training to become a samurai guard. But again their status played heavy roles on their interactions. Mami could say she had friends but, the honest truth was she had none. The Daimyo’s daughter was always busy with the best schooling Japan could offer. She had no free time. And had to sit at her fathers side during events and important meetings of other lords and shoguns. But never when war was the topic. Her father shielded her from the war outside. The Hara country was a peaceful land.

 

But one day. An invading army attacked Hara. Mami was taken to safety. But the invaders were able to take most of the samurai, political leaders, and even her father. Lord Tomoe died protecting his country. And by a stroke of luck the people of Hara were able to defend their land and run the invaders out. With the state of who would rule in a purgatory stance. The remaining advisers and officials quickly ushered Mami into taking her fathers place. In fear of someone taking their country from them. They forced Mami upon the Feudal Lord life, and quickly spent the next few years molding her into a Daimyo worth fearing. Now at the age of sixteen Mami had everything and then some. But having to grow up so fast she began to get greedy. She started training her army early. Having the best of the best to fight for her. And at sixteen she now owned more than enough land, killed the neighboring daimyo’s and shoguns, and made Hara a far bigger country then what it was during her fathers reign.

 

The common people feared her. Some who would stand up to her were executed in front of many. To remind them who was in charge. She acted cold. Uncaring. And her advisers took care or most of the countries matters. Taxing the common people more than one should. Making small villages abandoned from its inhabitants dying from starvation. No one could get close to attack Mami while her General Sayaka protected her. Despite what Mami had become even Madoka still stayed to be of service to her. Becoming the head maid and being the only one to tend to Mami’s needs.

 

Life for Mami was perfect she could say. But not perfect enough. The neighboring country Mino had been at war recently. They once lived under Mami’s rule but broke off and became its own land. They had been at war for three years now and finally Mami had had enough. She ordered her best men to kill the Shogun of Mino and take back what was hers. The plan was successful. Mino fell and came back into her territory.

 

Now here she was sitting in a room with her advisers. Her General to her right. And before her one of the Generals commanders giving his report on the fall of Mino.

 

“My Lord, Mino fell quickly. The Shogun gave little retaliation. Most of the villagers fought back but were taken prisoner. As you requested. Anyone who didn’t bow under you would be killed. All of them took that option.” He said glancing up at Mami through his gray bangs.

“I see.” Mami said closing her eyes as if thinking deeply. “We will just have to relocate some of our people there.” she said. The commander nodded. “As you wish my Lord.” he said.

Mami was about to dismiss the meeting but the commander cleared his throat. “My Lord there was one survivor we managed to capture.” he said his gray eyes glancing at his blue haired superior who gave the go ahead.

“Oh?” Mami said sounding intrigued.

“We believe she was the daughter of the high priest closest to the Shogun. She was caught stealing food from our camp. While some of the men were...celebrating our victory.”he said.

 

Mami detested when her army became drunkards. No matter the victory they needed to be in top form.

“Commander Kyousuke. I hope our men will be more aware of their surroundings from now on.” Mami said sternly. Kyouko nodded keeping his head low.

“And where is the prisoner now?”Mami asked.

“Currently being held in our nearby prison.” Sayaka answered glancing at her Lord. Mami nodded.

“Have the prisoner brought to me later. I detest holding people who won’t follow my laws.”Mami said before dismissing them all.

 

Cold water splashed on to Kyouko as she lay on the cool stone floor. She winced at the act slowly lifting her head to see who would dare do that to her. “Get up.” one of the Ronin Warriors commanded her.

Had the army not beat her senseless a few times for her attempt at getting food. She probably could. Kyouko felt weak. She hurt everywhere. Any strength she could manage was just simple movements.

Making no move the Ronin Warrior yanked her to her feet harshly. Kyouko could barely stand but that didn’t matter. The chains around her neck and arms dragged her to walk when the Ronin Warrior unchained her from the walls before yanking her out the door.

 

They walked a ways before Kyouko was forced to stop. She glanced up seeing a man who appeared to be of noble status. “This is her?” the man asked the Ronin Warrior. The Ronin Warrior nodded. “Yes sir.”

The man seemed to look Kyouko over as if determining what to do with her. “Have the maidens fix her up. I’m sure our Lord would like some entertainment.” he said with a sly smile.

 

The last few moments felt like a blur to Kyouko. Being dragged down to a place that looked more like a torture chamber. The Ronin stripped her down before throwing water on her before handing her over to some women. They took time to delicately clean her up. But to Kyouko it didn’t matter the treatment she was still chained and unable to run if she wanted to. By the time Kyouko actual gained enough strength and came to. She was sitting on the floor chained to it. She stood up looking at her surroundings. It seemed like a noble lived here the way everything was elegantly in order and in neat places. Kyouko moved her arms having the chain on the floor drag. She walked as far as the chain allowed her. The area she could walk wasn’t at all near the door but far closer to the bed that was in the room. Kyouko looked down where the chain connected to the floor. She blinked glancing at her self only to her horror realized what she was wearing. The cloth like top barely covered her breasts. Not that she had much to complain about. But the lower half. If you could call this an outfit was more of a cloth barely covering her front and the back seemed it covered a tad more but not by much. Kyouko found it embarrassingly too open. Nearly all of her body was exposed and what wasn't showing left nothing to the imagination. Though she did like the color scheme of gold and red. What was she thinking none of this was okay. Kyouko slowly started to realize the kind of situation she might be in.

 

Hearing faint voices Kyouko started to panic. She had to hide somewhere. She ran around a bit but the chains prevented her from hiding in the best places one could hide. The voices were getting closer. Kyouko slowly backed up bumping into the bed before sinking to the floor. The chains making clinking noises as she started to tremble.

 

Mami opened the doors to her room. “At least they could have the...” Mami paused seeing a girl chained to her floor practically cowering in fear. “uh….M’Lady?” Madoka asked wondering why she stopped before peering over her shoulder blinking. Mami sighed. She walked over to the bamboo privacy room divider without a word. “At least they could have the decency to inform me first.” Mami said acting as if she didn’t just see what she did. Madoka looked a little worried but followed Mami in waiting. Madoka kept glancing back at the girl. As Mami undressed to her sleep wear handing Madoka her outfit from today to be hung up again. “Madoka?” Mami asked in a warning tone. Madoka irked before finally going to hang up Mami’s things. Mami finally walked out glancing back at the girl. She walked over to a small table before pulling out some of the hair ornaments that held her hair up.

 

When Madoka had finished she glanced over at Mami. “Uh...” Madoka begain to say. “You can go now Madoka. I’ll send for you if I need you.” Mami said letting her hair fall down. “r-Right.” Madoka said before doing a bow. Madoka walked outside and slowly shut the doors. All the while wondering what the hell was going on.

 

Mami fluffed her hair a bit before leaning on the table a little. Mentally she was arguing with herself to kill who would bring the girl to her like this. Of all the unintelligent things she had to deal with. Something like getting a prisoner all dressed up to be a concubine was the top tier. Mami counted to five before finally turning around going over to the girl. “Here” Mami said offering the girl her hands. Kyouko glanced between Mami’s hands and her face. She finally took her hands getting herself pulled to her feet. Kyouko noticed even the somewhat rough looking face the blonde was giving her hands were soft and warm. “I do apologize for the incompetence of my retainers. Some of them find it amusing to anger me.” Mami said before letting go of Kyouko’s hands. Kyouko glanced at Mami. “But well I can see where they thought this was an excellent idea.” Mami said before taking hold of Kyouko’s chin looking her over. Kyouko jerked away from Mami backing up as much as the chains allowed her. Kyouko glared with defiance. Mami’s smile made Kyouko shiver a little. It was the look of someone finding it thrilling of a challenge. “For a supposed high priests daughter your surprisingly disobedient and defiant.” Mami said. “For a blood soaked killer you act like a maiden in waiting.” Kyouko said hatefully. Mami smirked a bit. “I suppose one would think that as such. I’ve not had many people see me so under dressed.” Mami retorted with humor.

 

“But I suppose before I retire for the night I have one last thing to take care of.” Mami said taking a step forward. Kyouko flinched thinking she was going to be hit. It was a reflex. Her father may have been a priest but his rule over his home required obedience. And Kyouko was never one to follow the rules.

But the strike didn’t come. Kyouko cracked open her eyes before blinking seeing Mami digging into a box off to her right. Kyouko looked confused as to what in the world was she looking for.

“Hmm maybe...ah! Perfect!” Mami said before retrieving two ribbons. One yellow one black. Mami then walked back over to the redhead. Again Kyouko was expecting some kind of physical action. But to Kyouko’s surprise feeling the blonde pull her hair up and then tie the ribbon in made her stand there in shock. “Hmm not yellow...”Mami said before releasing Kyouko’s hair. Mami then pulled her hair back up this time using the black ribbon pulling Kyouko’s hair up into a bow. “There...”Mami said before taking a step back. “It’s better to see a persons face when speaking to them.”Mami said content with her work. Mami put the other ribbon back away quickly.

 

Kyouko was kind of dumbfounded. This was suppose to be one of the most feared Daimyo’s in the country. And here she was being nice.

 

“Now down to business.”Mami said before standing in front of Kyouko. “Since you are a war prisoner it’s common to just cut your throat and be done with you.” Mami said. Kyouko paled a little. Was she going to kill her now? “However I do think there is some use of you. That is if you pledge your complete loyalty to me.”Mami said with a smile.

 

Kyouko furrowed her eyebrows. “Why would I be loyal to you? You killed my family! You burned down my home! I have nothing because of you!” Kyouko said in anger. Mami’s smile faded to a thin line. “Perhaps, but such is the life of people who stray from their Daimyo and create their own society in defiance.”Mami said. Kyouko tsked. “But I don’t blame you for what others have done. You have your choice in deciding what you want. Death or serving me really isn’t that hard to think on” Mami said.

 

Kyouko glared at the blonde. She didn’t want to die Especially dressed like this. Kyouko turned her head away. But Mami took hold of her chin turning her head to face her. “If you need convincing I can arrange that. Or is swaying your mind not an option?”Mami asked. Having the blonde so closer to her now, Kyouko could see how the blondes honey colored eyes seemed to shine. Even in the amount of candle light about the room. Kyouko took a step back but tipped backwards sitting on the bed now. Having the blonde tower over her made her intimidating. Kyouko felt her cheeks turn slightly hot. Mostly do to the control the blonde had on her. And the fact she was still in this outfit. Mami smiled slyly leaning down her face inches from the redhead. Kyouko irked when the blonde placed her hands on either side of her legs. Still keeping her eyes locked with hers. “Well?” Mami asked. Kyouko’s mind went blank. She couldn’t think of anything to say. Mami smiled. “Well?”

 

Even if Kyouko wanted to move away from the blonde. Her hands on her legs pinned her down. Kyouko let out a whimper unintentionally when Mami’s thumb gentle brushed along her thigh. Her face turning a shade or red nearly matching the red in her outfit. “You are rather adorable when your blushing.”Mami said in a low husky tone. Kyouko didn’t have any time to retort that comment before the blonde leaned in kissing her. Mami broke away looking into the redheads crimson eyes. She smiled. 

 

Before Mami could continue her teasing of her prisoner. A knock at the door brought them both back from whatever world they were in. Mami sighed a little she gripped the red heads legs before standing heading for the door. Mami opened the door and there stood her General, Sayaka. “Negotiations going well m’lady.” Sayaka said a sense of formality in her tone. “Negotiations are coming along well. You don’t need to check in again General Miki.” Mami said sweetly. Sayaka nodded catching a glimpse of Kyouko before leaving. Mami quietly shut her doors.

 

Mami took a deep breath turning around only to notice Kyouko was pulling at the chain trying to break it for an escape. “Unfortunately I can’t let you go til I have an answer.” Mami said before walking back over to the bed. “But I am afraid I’m rather tired now.” Mami said before crawling into the bed getting under the covers. “You can sleep at the foot of the bed if you wish. But I expect an answer from you by sunrise.” Mami said before laying her head down. Kyouko looked at the blonde wondering if she could take this chance to force her to release her. But even she had to admit she was tired as well.

 

It took Kyouko a few hours before she finally succumbed to sleep. She fell asleep at the foot of the bed laying sideways. By sunrise she would have to answer the blood hungry tyrant of a Daimyo. She just hoped her choice wouldn’t have consequences with it. But the fact that from what she heard of how Mami Tomoe, The one that could overtake the Emperor if she wanted to. And the Mami Tomoe she had practically just kissed seemed conflicting to her. Maybe her father had been wrong about the outside countries being war hungry and to never trust anyone. But that would all have to be solved come sunrise.


End file.
